


Lessons

by TheyCanHaveTheSex



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, Humor, Kissing, Lemon, Lingerie, Making Love, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex
Summary: Shego and Drakken get up to some hanky panky in a lingerie store fitting room.Lemon/smut/explicit, all that jazz.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 8





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> **_Personal Disclaimer: If you clicked on this, you manually clicked to accept fanfics rated M for Mature, OR you read my profile which clearly states the content of my stories. By doing that, you acknowledge you know there is explicit sexual content. This includes sex acts in a variety of forms, circumstances, emotions, etc. If you don't like the content, it is your own fault, and be more careful with what you click on._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **This one is inspired by[bcbdrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums)'s fanfic "[Learning Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714444)." Do Read & Review theirs first, and the entire "[Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143341)" series.**

* * *

##  _Lessons_

Shego's heart pounded in anticipation as she linked her arm through Drakken's. They hadn't said anything explicitly to one another, but they both knew what the end result would be of their spontaneous trip to the mall for lingerie modeling. And given how excited she already was, she expected it would be even more fun than their trip a week ago to the department store.

They stepped through the neon pink arches into the Elizabeth's Mystery lingerie outlet and Drakken stopped short, his hand tightening on her arm.

"Can men come in here?" he asked in an anxious hush.

Shego smirked as she looked at his curious but nervous expression.

"Look around, there's lots of men."

"Why are they in here?" Drakken whispered again, his eyes darting to the various men browsing the lingerie displays.

Shego chuckled. "Why do you think?"

Drakken blushed, and Shego pulled him all the way into the store where a staff member greeted them. Shego nodded to the woman and then turned her gaze back to Drakken.

"All right. Pick some things out."

Drakken looked down at her and blushed again. "Me?" he squeaked.

"Yes. I picked your bathing suits last time. Pick some things you want to see me wear."

Drakken started turning his head slowly and peering around the store, but didn't move from the spot near the first display where they had stopped.

"I didn't realize there was so much...variety," he said after a minute.

Shego pursed her lips for a moment. "Different people have different tastes. So," she leaned her head against his shoulder, and he startled slightly and peered down at her, "what are your tastes?"

Drakken blushed again. "I'm not sure."

Shego gripped his arm a bit tighter. "Then let's find out."

* * *

Over thirty minutes of slowly browsing the store resulted in Shego holding more lingerie items than she could count, including a few she had been curious about herself. But most had been Drakken's choices and she discovered that he definitely had a preference. Nearly all of the items were lacy and very feminine, but they varied in how much coverage they provided. She was curious to see if any of them would push him over the edge and land them back in their department store scenario all over again.

They encountered a problem however when they approached the fitting rooms and a staff member was posted at the entrance to the hallway. Shego schooled her features as they neared the woman and hoped Drakken would do the same.

"How many?" the clerk asked.

"Oh, uh..." Shego began counting the hangers that held the flimsy items, "there's sixteen."

"We have a limit of five. I could put the rest over here for you," the clerk said, gesturing to a shelf full of bras and other lingerie.

Shego turned to Drakken, who had gone stiff and very uncomfortable.

"Pick your five favorites... Oh, uh, four," Shego said, quickly grabbing one of her choices out of the stack.

Drakken looked perturbed as he began to go through the lingerie, still red-faced as the clerk watched them. Shego smiled at the clerk, and the woman lifted a single eyebrow at her. Shego forced her smile to stay as she suspected the woman could see right through their intentions.

Sure enough, when Drakken had finished making his choices and Shego handed the rest of the items to the clerk, the woman dropped the bad news.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he can't come in with you. Store policy. I'm sure you understand why."

Drakken's eyes widened and he looked very nervous.

With great difficulty, Shego kept from rolling her eyes. "Yes, I understand. I can still come out and get his opinion, right?"

"If you're all right with the chance of others seeing you, and me, then yes," the clerk said.

"That's fine," Shego acknowledged. It really wasn't fine, but they didn't have much choice. Unless she set something on fire out on the floor to cause a distraction...

She gave the clerk a fake name to write on the fancy chalkboard on the bright pink fitting room stall, and then she went through the process of putting her measurements on a little card in case the clerk had to get her a different size. That was another opportunity for diversion.

She was about to step into the fitting room when she realized another problem. Lingerie was meant to be tried on with her own underwear on underneath, which would defeat the intent with every item they had chosen. Not to mention...she was very ready for what would come after the modeling show.

She turned around on her heel, startling the clerk.

"I'm sorry, I need to use the restroom first. Can you hold the room for me? Thanks," she said, not waiting for a reply as she pushed the lingerie items into the clerk's hands and hurried away.

* * *

Drakken stood at the end of the hall outside the fancy fitting rooms with their pink and black paint, chalkboards for writing customer's names, and the clerk standing a few feet to his right while a table covered in bras and other lingerie was a few feet to his left.

Needless to say, he couldn't stop his heart racing and he kept his hands folded in front of him below his belt, just in case.

Shego had returned from her impromptu bathroom visit a few minutes earlier and was presumably changing into one of the lacy things that had appealed to him in the store. It had been a rather overwhelming task, as everything and nothing appealed to him all at once. Only imagining things on Shego had helped him make any decisions.

...Imagining them on Shego was why he was keeping his hands folded in front of his crotch.

Just then Shego's fitting room door opened, and he felt his every muscle tense as his eyes traveled up smooth green legs to where Shego was wearing a bra and panty set that was gray-purple floral lace in the front and sheer in some places, hiding absolutely nothing, and solid black in the back. His eyes didn't know where to look as she slowly stepped toward him with a sultry smirk on her face.

His lips parted to speak, but then his jaw clamped shut as Shego's expression changed and her eyes went to the clerk who was still standing close by.

"What do you think?" Shego asked not Drakken, but the clerk. His lover's face had gone from seductive to clinical in a second. He felt his face flush further as he glanced at the clerk out of the corner of his eye, who he saw was beaming. What did that mean?

"It's great! You should buy it," the clerk said. Drakken watched as the woman's face shifted quickly into a frown, and she spoke again. "Ma'am, you need to try on our products with your own underwear on underneath."

"Sorry, I went commando today," Shego explained with an apologetic smile. "But we're probably going to buy all of these."

Drakken's attention went back to the lingerie. And everything it _didn't_ conceal. Yes...he definitely wanted Shego to buy that.

He heard Shego clear her throat, and he looked up to find her giving him a very knowing look. He began lifting a hand to tug at his shirt collar where he was suddenly very hot, and then quickly changed course and left his hands folded in front of his crotch.

"I'll go put on another one," Shego said, spinning on her heel.

Drakken grimaced, as he was sure she was doing something with the way she walked to make her rear end sway a bit more as she returned to the fitting room.

"Are you two planning something special?"

Drakken almost jumped as the clerk spoke to him, and he turned to see her looking a bit less suspicious than she had initially.

"Hn...yes!" Drakken said, suddenly remembering. "We're going to the Bahamas."

"Long trip?"

"Ten days."

"A special occasion?" the clerk continued.

"It's our first vacation together," Drakken answered, feeling the heat under his collar and in his face begin to lessen. If only the heat below his belt would diminish...

"Good time for it," the clerk said. "The weather will be nice."

Drakken nodded a bit meekly. "That's what She-...ah, my...girlfriend says." He had never called Shego his girlfriend before. It sounded strange.

The door to Shego's fitting room opened again, and Drakken took a step back as this time Shego emerged in a pink satin bra and sheer pink panty with a sheer pink panel in the front connecting the two pieces. The top of the panties had a sheer ruffle, and there were two black bows at her hips that flounced up and down as she walked. The bra was also trimmed in black and had a bow at the center of her cleavage.

Drakken swallowed nervously as she approached, a less seductive look on her face this time. She simply looked...pleased.

"What about this one?" she asked.

When Drakken spoke his voice came out in a croak, and he couldn't seem to put words together. "You look... You... P-pink looks good on you."

Her smirk returned. "I'll remember that," she said, glancing at the clerk with a her pleased smile as she turned to go. Drakken felt a lump rise in his throat as he saw the sheer back of the panties and the green flesh underneath.

"She's a lot bolder than most women," the clerk commented.

"What?" Drakken asked.

At that moment, the door to a different fitting room opened a crack and the clerk hurried forward. Drakken listened to a hushed exchange of words, and then the clerk hurried off with a bra and a small card as the fitting room door closed again.

Seeing his chance, Drakken waited until the clerk was out of sight and then ran to Shego's fitting room.

"Shego!" he hissed. "She's gone!"

The door opened just a crack, and Drakken frowned as he looked down at her.

"Why? Where did she go?" Shego whispered back.

"She took a card and a...a bra from someone in another fitting room and left."

Shego frowned. "She's just getting someone a different size. We need a real diversion to keep her away."

"Like what?" Drakken asked.

"I have an idea. But get back over there so she doesn't think we're going to try something."

Drakken was about to argue, but Shego closed the door. Drakken's brow knitted as he hurried back to the end of the hall where he'd been stationed before, wondering how exactly Shego planned to get rid of the watchful clerk long enough for them to...do what they really came for.

Shego's fitting room door opened again, and she emerged wearing a heavier lace bra and panty that didn't reveal nearly as much as the previous items. But something about the red wine color and the scalloped edges of the lace, especially the part that extended a couple of inches below the bust like a crop top, made everything about Shego appear...fuller. Not just her natural curves, but her hair and lips somehow also seemed to have plumped. He had a strong desire then to embrace her, bury his hands in her silky hair, and kiss her smirking lips.

He lifted his hands to reach for her, but at that moment the clerk returned. He quickly dropped his hands to their guard post as the clerk passed Shego and completed her task assisting the other customer.

"Do you like this one?" Shego asked, spinning slowly and revealing how little of her backside the panties actually covered.

Drakken searched for words and couldn't find any. He still wanted to reach out and grab her, and was mentally playing out the possible consequences of doing so in front of the clerk, when Shego turned to face the woman who was their problem.

"I just remembered something I forgot to grab," she said, to Drakken's surprise. "There was a black silk robe just around the corner. Would you mind? A medium."

The clerk nodded, though her smile fell slightly as she departed. Drakken watched her until she turned a corner, and then he looked back and lunged forward...but Shego was already re-entering her fitting room with a smirk. Drakken furrowed his brow, wondering what Shego wanted the robe for.

The clerk returned before Shego had finished changing and brought the robe to her room. Drakken was surprised when the clerk addressed him upon returning to her post.

"Your girlfriend said the next one is too revealing for her to come out. You can stand in front of her door."

"Oh," Drakken remarked, nervously walking down the small hall. He rubbed his sweating palms on his thighs, and then lightly knocked on Shego's fitting room door. "Shego?"

The door opened wide revealing Shego standing back from the door so as to only be seen by him. His jaw dropped. She was wearing a very small black lace panty, and on the top a black corset that defied description. Shego spun once, revealing that the panty was a thong and that the corset laced in the back. Drakken closed his mouth and licked his lips as she turned to the front again.

The sides of the corset were a thick black fishnet in between two thin pieces of ribbing. But the front... It was a sweetheart cut over her chest, and tiny black buttons ran up the front center pieces of ribbing. But instead of the thick fishnet at the sides, there were simply curled strips of black leather that could have been modeled after vines rising between the center ribbing and the pieces that ran up over the bust. There was no material, sheer or otherwise, in between the leather strips. Just Shego's green skin.

She turned around again, and his eyes fell to her shapely bottom. He swallowed anxiously. He hadn't selected those pieces for her try on; they were her selection.

"I can't come out in the last one either," Shego said with a grin, "so stay there. And get ready."

"For what? What did you need the robe for?"

Shego's only response was to smirk as the fitting room door closed. Drakken glanced down the hallway and jumped in slight surprise as another customer—fully clothed—left one of the fitting rooms. He listened without focus as the clerk asked the woman if she'd found everything to her satisfaction, and then the customer departed. The clerk moved to erase the woman's name from the chalkboard on the fitting room door.

That was when Drakken noticed that the only other occupied room was in fact Shego's. His eyes wandered back to the clerk, who lifted an eyebrow at him. His hands quickly covered his crotch, although he wondered if there was really any point anymore.

"She said she can't come out in the next one either," Drakken explained.

Just then Shego's door opened a crack and she waved at the clerk.

"Excuse me? I forgot something else."

Drakken backed up as the clerk approached, giving her plenty of room.

"What is it?"

"Near the front of the store, there was a sheer black teddy with embroidered flowers and vines all over it," Shego explained.

Drakken remembered that being among the original sixteen items selected. Did Shego think it would take the clerk _that_ long to find it out on the store floor?

"Don't worry, we're buying everything," Shego said with an open expression when the clerk looked skeptical.

"I'll find it for you," the clerk said, taking Shego's size card and departing.

Drakken watched the woman leave with a furrowed brow, recalling that they had grabbed the last of that item for Shego to try. But then suddenly he was surprised as Shego, wearing the black robe, pushed out of the stall and rushed down the hall.

"What are you—?"

"Quiet!" Shego hissed. Drakken couldn't help but follow her as she ran on her tiptoes down the hall and then out onto the store floor. He hovered anxiously at her shoulder as She watched the clerk's retreating back and scanned the store with narrowed eyes. And then...

An unusually small, glowing green blast flew quickly through the air and impacted a display in the opposite direction of the store from where the clerk had gone and near the ceiling. Shego spun around and ran back to the fitting room, but Drakken stared at where the blast had hit, seemingly unnoticed by all. A moment later the display began smoking.

"Drakken!" Shego called in a hush. He turned around to see her hand toss the black robe to the floor as she vanished inside the fitting room, and then her toes tugged the garment in after her. He ran back.

When he finally entered the black and pink fitting room with the floor to ceiling mirror, his breath caught. Shego's final piece of lingerie was a deep blue velvet bra and panty set, though the panty could barely be called that. It was just enough material to cover her most intimate place, with two thin black straps attached by silver rings serving as the piece that circled her hips and kept the material up. He remembered the garment was a thong in the back. There were also two thin black straps extending down her thighs to two narrow black garters that were clearly just for show and not actually to hold up hosiery.

The bra wasn't as revealing as the pseudo-panty, but above the velvet comprising the cups were two thin black straps that paralleled the angled material and met at another silver ring in the center of Shego's cleavage, where yet a final black strap connected down to the thin band that went around her ribs. While the velvet was definitely a deep blue, somehow when Shego moved, turning and posing for him for the first time since they were finally alone, the material reflected back a dark teal in the light.

"Close the door," Shego said with a grin.

The next few moments were a blur, filled with the rapidly sequential sounds of the door lock clicking, Drakken's zipper going down, Shego giggling as he shoved her against the wall, and then laughing out an 'ow!' as he lifted one of her legs high into a near vertical split, setting his palm against the wall to brace himself as her leg folded and hooked over his bent elbow. And then Shego gasped in shock, as if plunged into cold ice water, when her only warning was the sudden yanking aside of the dampened panty.

"Onhhh," she groaned, her arms falling over his shoulders as her head dropped back against the wall with a thud.

"Quiet!" Drakken growled.

Shego's eyes flashed fire at him, but he didn't back down.

"Remember last time?"

Drakken saw in her eyes that he'd made his point. Getting caught back in the department store, both of them stark naked, with Shego writhing atop his lap on the fitting room bench had been traumatizing to say the least.

"Besides," he said through a grunt, "the clerk will be back."

Shego's forearms suddenly pressed down hard on his shoulders and her leg hard on his elbow. He shifted to put his forearm against the wall, forcing her leg higher.

"The fire...will buy us some time," Shego gasped, sounding almost pained.

Drakken instantly halted his fevered actions. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she said, sounding definitely not okay. "Don't stop!"

He continued as he had, though with concern. He looked at her strained face as the pressure of her arms on his shoulders increased. She had never looked like that before, and he was about to ask again if she was okay when he chanced to glance at the mirror. The leg Shego still had on the ground...in fact wasn't. He had her completely off the floor, her toes barely touching as he thrust in and out of her at an obscene speed, and the only real support she had were her own forearms pressing against his shoulders.

He stopped instantly. "Shego!" he cried in alarm, letting both of her legs down. She fell against his chest, her arms falling around him again and her face hitting his shoulder as her legs trembled.

Somewhere outside came a cry of fire, and both of their faces turned toward the door.

"I'm okay," Shego said through halting breaths. Drakken was startled upon leaning back to see tears in her eyes. "We don't have long, hurry!" she said.

"Are you sure—"

"Yes!" she gasped angrily, leaning back against the wall and lifting one of her legs up.

This time Drakken was careful when he took his stance, and again held her leg up with his hand on the wall so she could rest it over his arm. Shego's arms rested around his shoulders again.

"I'm so sorry!" he said in a hush.

"I'm fine. Just don't stop."

They listened to the panic beginning outside in the store from the fire Shego had started, and it was good incentive for Drakken to maintain the pace he had started before. Shego had her eyes closed and was biting her lip as she tried to be quiet, though soft cries and whimpers still emerged from her throat. Drakken's gaze fell to her chest, where the dark blue velvet material shone back teal with each quivering bounce of her breasts. He could see through the fabric that her nipples were hard beneath. He pushed the material aside on one breast and fastened his mouth to her flesh, sucking hard.

"Onhhh!" Shego moaned loudly. Drakken immediately looked up at her.

"Be quiet!" he said in a hush. Shego's eyes fluttered open and she peered at him. He looked down at her chest again, one breast freed and the other still hidden in rippling blue. "Why does lingerie even exist? It just gets ripped off five seconds later."

Shego smirked and gasped her response. "Got you ready pretty fast, didn't it? Which one of these do you want to take home?"

Drakken glanced at the lingerie littering the floor. "All of them?"

Shego laughed. "We really have to... They all need to be washed... I've been ready for you since we got here."

The happy, seductive smile she gave him along with her words drove his arousal to the edge. After telling her to jump up, he got his free arm beneath her other leg, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him as he suspended her against the wall, thrusting wildly. He felt her teeth bite hard against his trapezius muscle through his shirt as she tried not to scream. And then she was shaking, her toes curled and her legs twitching as she bit down painfully hard on his neck, her cries of ecstasy muffled for once. Her involuntary muscle contractions pushed him the rest of the way, and for a moment all he knew was blind pleasure as he stepped back and held her off the wall, still thrusting into her as she trembled and screamed into his neck.

He began to feel the familiar, blissful transcendence, and he carefully sat on the plush bench of the fitting room, letting her legs down so her knees rested alongside his hips as she leaned against him. He rubbed her back up and down in long strokes as she shifted her bite up higher on his neck, and to his relief not nearly as hard.

"Shego..." he breathed, still coming back down to Earth. Outside their tiny, isolated world, he could hear shouts. And then they both jumped as a fire alarm began blaring and strobe lights flashed overhead.

Shego finally leaned back, and his face fell as he saw tears dampening her cheeks.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

She nodded. "Yes," she said, bringing her lips to his.

He continued rubbing her back while her hands traveled between his face and his shoulders and his back as they kissed, ignoring the chaos outside that they had caused for a minute. Until finally, Shego reluctantly pulled her lips from his. But she left her face pressed to his as she spoke.

"We need to go. They'll find us," she said, her lips brushing his with every word.

He was still concerned about her tears and then about her wobbly legs as she slowly stood. He zipped himself up and then helped her into her skirt and t-shirt over the velvet lingerie. And then he gathered up all the rest of the lingerie from the floor as she slipped her feet into her shoes.

"Are we buying this or stealing it?" he asked as Shego looked in the mirror and fussed with her appearance, wiping her face with her hands repeatedly.

"Ugh, they're really expensive. Leave a few hundred," she said.

Drakken took the bills out of his wallet and dropped them on the bench, and then balled up all of the lingerie and shoved it under his arm. It was very easy to conceal, as there was so little of it.

He took Shego's hand as they left the fitting room and turned down the hall. And then almost as an afterthought, he paused and began rifling through the lingerie sitting on the table that they'd had to forgo. He grabbed the embroidered vine one Shego had reminded him of and added it to the bundle under his arm. Shego smirked at him as he took her hand again.

Out on the store floor Shego left him briefly to grab a bag from behind the checkout counter into which Drakken shoved their spoils, both of them coughing for the smoke still in the air though the fire had somehow been put out. Hand in hand they hurried toward the door, and were suddenly face to face with the panicked clerk they had deceived only minutes earlier.

"You two!" she said angrily, her eyes falling to the bag in Drakken's hand.

"Thanks for the challenge," Shego said, shoving the woman and beginning to run, Drakken trailing behind her as she gripped his hand tighter. They pushed through the massive crowd outside the store and jogged down the center of the mall, running up an escalator, and not stopping until they had reached the food court. They got a few strange looks on the way, but they hadn't jogged very fast after escaping the crowd.

Breathless from the run and their alternative fitting room activities, they sat down on a bench near some fake plants and pushed their bright, telltale bag beneath. After a moment of breathing and staring at each other, Shego let out a small laugh. Drakken echoed it and set his arms around her. She leaned heavily into his embrace, her arms settling around his middle and her face pressing into his shoulder.

Drakken would have been content to rest, but for Shego's frame shaking against him. He remembered her tears in the fitting room, even after he discovered the mistake of holding her improperly. He leaned back to look down at her face.

"Shego, are you all right?"

She was smiling happily at him, though she looked tired. She nodded in response, her arms tightening around him.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he pressed, speaking softly.

Her smile faded slightly. Her gaze fell briefly before she looked up at him. "It's fine."

"No, it's not," he said, shaking his head. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, worry replacing the elation he had previously felt.

Shego looked down, her smile fading further. She didn't respond. Drakken's worry began building into fear. He set a hand on her cheek and turned her face up toward his.

"Shego, _are_ you okay?" he asked firmly.

Finally, he could see the honesty in her eyes as she considered. One of her arms left his waist and her hand rested high on his thigh.

"I think so," she answered. She wiggled slightly on the bench. "The lingerie is uncomfortable."

He ignored her second statement as he tried to figure out what she wasn't saying.

"Did you...like that?" he asked, waiting for her eye contact so he knew she understood he meant their wild fitting room activities.

She absently rubbed his thigh as she considered for a long moment.

"Yes... Except for the times it hurt. It was different. But it's fine."

He shook his head. "No it's not!"

"Drakken—"

" _No_ , Shego! Just because we decided to do something...a-adventurous and crazy, doesn't mean...you should get hurt. If that's what something like this means then...then we can't do it again."

Shego appeared thoughtful and a bit sad as she listened to his words. He thought he could see tears filling her eyes again, which alarmed him. She leaned into him, and he set his arm around her shoulders. She didn't say anything.

"Are you really okay?" Drakken asked softly.

He felt her sigh against him and cuddle closer. holding him tight around the waist again. He kissed the top of her head after she leaned on his shoulder again.

"I think so," she repeated her earlier answer.

Drakken frowned, reaching up to rub the spots on his neck that she had bitten. The spot where she'd really clamped down was tender and stung under his touch, and he could still clearly feel the impressions of where her teeth had dug into his flesh.

She lifted her head then and turned her face toward his. He worriedly wiped away the tears that had moistened her eyelashes, and then she leaned up and kissed him. He met the passionate touch with equal fire, his arms tightening around her, and he realized two things all at once. First, that they were in far too public a place to be kissing like that. And second, that kissing had been one thing sorely absent from their hurried fitting room escapade. The prior week in the department store, they had taken their time and had kissed wildly. That distraction was probably part of why they'd been caught. And usually when they were intimate they spent a great portion of the time kissing. But this time... They hadn't kissed but for a minute when it was over.

He slowly pulled away from their embrace. "Let's go home," he said decisively.

She nodded her assent, and she pulled the pink bag with their stolen goods from under the bench and looped it over her wrist. Once they were standing, he looped his arm around her waist and with his other hand held hers.

The journey to the parking lot and the hover-car was slow as they determined to walk pressed to each other's sides, and Drakken was painfully aware of how her expression grew troubled as they proceeded, and how she occasionally winced and stiffened against him.

When they reached the hover-car, parked in the first spot beneath the covered garage for once, Drakken took the bag from her and dropped it in the passenger seat.

"Get in the back," he said, and she looked at him in confusion.

He followed her in, and once seated on the back bench he barely waited a moment before kissing her. He felt her tense in surprise and take a breath in sharply through her nose before slowly releasing it and melting into his embrace. She pressed against him, her arms circling his back and rubbing up and down as he did the same, his palms pressing hard into her flesh.

When her tongue began tracing against his lower lip he pulled away and quickly glanced around. The hover-car didn't exactly provide much in the way of concealment. He felt a shiver race over his skin as Shego began placing short, soft kisses down his neck, and he hurriedly turned back to her and gently lay her down on the bench. She kept her hips turned to the side though and her legs folded together, which kept him from getting as close as he wanted. But he still wove his fingers into her hair at the sides of her head and kissed her tenderly.

When finally, naturally, their tongues slid together and the kiss deepened, Shego let out a long, low moan.

"Quiet!" Drakken cautioned, lifting his head to glance around. There were people walking through the parking lot and garage, but none near the hover-car.

Shego's hands moved to his shoulders, and he winced when she touched the spot on his neck that she'd bitten.

"What's that?" she asked breathlessly, her fingers tracing the teeth marks through the fabric.

"You bit me," he reminded her, trying to lean out of her touch.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

He nodded, and she began unbuttoning his shirt enough to pull the fabric aside. There wasn't a way for Drakken to look at the bite, but when Shego's eyes widened he knew it was bad.

"I… Sorry," she said in stunned shock as her fingers lightly touched the injured spot.

"Is it bleeding?" he asked. He couldn't tell by the feel of it, it hurt so much.

"No, but…there's blood spotting beneath the skin under each…tooth mark," she said, in seeming shock.

As she stared both of her hands moved to linger over his collarbone, and Drakken smiled.

"You want to unbutton the rest of it?"

Shego smiled softly and proceeded with the task, though Drakken noted a slightly worried look in her eyes. When she had his shirt open, though, her expression changed to a pleased smirk as she ran her hands slowly over his bare chest, up and down and sideways and in all manner of patterns, feeling his flesh in different ways. He felt a bit self-conscious when her hands finally moved down to his middle, feeling over his less toned waist and stomach. But her expression never changed, so he swallowed his anxiety and just let her enjoy herself as her hands moved up his back beneath his shirt.

"Wait," she said suddenly, pushing up to her elbows. He sat up and glanced around again, but still no one had chanced to come near them. "This stuff really is uncomfortable."

He watched as Shego somehow rapidly got the lingerie bra off without removing her shirt, the tiny garment dropping soundlessly to the floorboards, and then he sat back on the bench as she lay down again and folded her legs up to her chest, wriggling out of the blue velvet strappy excuse for a panty. The green sight its absence revealed however, sent blood racing below Drakken's belt again.

When she'd dropped the garment on the floor, he pushed her knees apart and braced himself over her, kissing her again as his hands held her shoulders. She seemed slightly startled for a moment, but it didn't stop her from kissing him back and hooking one of her legs over his.

He lost track of time as they kissed, her hands rubbing his bare chest and sometimes his back as their lips pulled and pressed slowly against each other's, with absolutely no sense of anything but the need to connect. A sense of calm and rightness settled over him as they kissed that he hadn't realized was absent in the fitting room until it was over, for how frantic they had been. But the trembling of his arms as he held himself over her gave him some awareness of how long they had been in the car. The earlier effort of holding her up had tired him, too.

He lifted his head and glanced around again before folding his aching arms and slowly resting himself atop her. Her arms went around his back beneath his shirt, holding onto him tightly as their kisses deepened in passion and intensity. She moaned as his hands grabbed her breasts, and her hips rose to press against his clothed arousal. But then suddenly her lips left his and her eyes opened in sudden awareness.

She stared at him breathlessly, her head pressing back into the hover-car's seat. Her hands were gripping the tops of his shoulders from behind.

"What?" he asked, noting concern starting to enter her eyes.

She blinked and seemed to shake herself of it. "Nothing. Is anyone out there?"

Drakken lifted his head and peered around. Still, they had been lucky. Apparently the people parked around them were out for a long shopping day.

"No," he said, smiling down at her as he shifted to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

There was still concern in her eyes as her hands lightly rubbed his shoulders.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Nothing. Keep going," she said. "Now this is _really_ dangerous," she said with a smirk.

Drakken ignored her smirk for the way she'd said the other words. "Shego... I didn't actually mean for us to...that is, I just wanted to kiss you."

She tugged on his shoulders a bit to bring him nearer, and he pushed himself up on his elbows again and held her shoulders.

"We can do this. Keep going," she repeated.

Alarms began going off in his head. "No...what's wrong?"

Her eyes left his and he held his breath as he made a cautious guess.

"...Are you in pain?" he asked quietly.

Her knees, which had been up by his hips, started to move down as he felt her entire body tense slightly beneath him. He immediately lifted his weight off her, to her seeming dismay as she whimpered in protest and pressed her fingernails into his shoulders.

He sat up and pulled her up with him.

"Drakken!" she argued. "If you want to, it's fine."

"No it's not!" he said a bit too loudly, checking himself immediately as he looked around. The nearest person in the parking lot was still three rows away, to his relief. He scooped Shego's legs up to drape over his lap and then smoothed out her short skirt. He had one arm around her, supporting her while hers rested lightly around his waist.

"Shego... Are you still hurting?"

She frowned, but slowly nodded. "It's fine," she argued a moment later. "If you want to—"

"No," he said firmly, grabbing her shoulders hard and looking her in the eyes. "If you're in pain or...or if you ever don't want to for any reason, then..." he released her shoulders as his expression softened, "tell me."

She looked thoughtful, but then she frowned. "But I want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy!" he protested, putting an arm around her back again and taking one of her hands. "I'm happier than I've ever been... I have you. And I never want to hurt you. Please, Shego... Don't ever let me hurt you again."

Shego was staring into his eyes, almost awed. Her expression slowly shifted to one of happiness, from her bright eyes to the small smirk that turned one corner of her smile up higher.

"Only if you don't let me hurt you, either," she said, touching her fingers to the severe bite low on his neck. He winced, and then nodded as his smile returned.

Their arms went around each other in a tight embrace, Shego resting her head on his shoulder and he pressing his cheek into her hair. After a long minute of simply resting in each other's presence, he slowly leaned back.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

Shego nodded and kissed his lips gently before starting to climb up into the front seat. Drakken watched the slight shake of her legs, and the careful way she sat down, very atypical to her usual movements.

He climbed into the driver's seat with a frown and began buttoning his shirt. "Shego... Please, be honest. How hurt are you?"

She looked up at him from where she was adjusting her short skirt beneath her rear. "I don't know. Things just...hurt."

Drakken's face fell.

"I think...I'm okay," Shego continued. "But I want to rest when we get back."

Drakken took one of her hands as he started the hover-car and began the careful navigation out of the public parking lot.

"I'm so sorry," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

He looked over as Shego took a breath to speak, and he gave her a hard, knowing look. She held back the words 'it's okay,' and thought for a moment. "I...should have stopped you," she finally settled on, saying the words simply with acceptance.

Drakken thought for a moment, still holding her hand and kissing it almost absently. "Don't people usually have...safe words? Should we have that?" he asked with a slight blush.

Shego looked at him blankly, the wind beginning to blow her hair as the hover-car rose higher and picked up speed.

"How about, 'stop that hurts'?" she said pointedly.

"Ah. Yes, that will work," he said.

Drakken frowned, still upset at having hurt her, but then he felt Shego curl up into his side, she having slid into the center seat. She was smirking up at him as she clung to his shirt.

"New record though," she said.

"Hn?"

"Both of us satisfied in just a few minutes."

Drakken blushed and his frown deepened. He peered down at her after he set the hover-car's autopilot.

"I think I'm...most satisfied, when we're just at home in bed. And there's no race against the clock."

The intensity of the kiss Shego suddenly gave him made him glad he'd set the autopilot, as he found a moment later that one of his hands was digging into her hip while the other was in her hair at the back of her head. When their lips parted, both of them breathless, she was smiling up at him happily.

"Me too," she said.

Drakken grinned and put his arm around her, and they held each other close for the rest of the flight home.


End file.
